super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans VS Vriska Serket
Sans vs. Vriska is the first Death Battle written by Forest Bug, which pits Sans and Vriska against each other. Description Undertale vs. Homestuck! One fighter with ninja-like agility and stealth fights against a pirate-esque risk taker! Will Sans win due to the sheer skill he has, or will Vriska be the one to come out laughing? Interlude Wiz: Pirates and Ninjas, two kinds of fighters you don't want to mess with. While both aren't exactly pirates or ninjas, they both replicate their styles. Boom: Um, aren't you missing the OTHER reason why these two are fighting? Wiz: No, why? Boom: Well, they share the same theme song: Megalovania! Wiz: That's a dumb reason, Boomstick. This is based on background and combat, not a petty song. Boom: WELL SCREW YOU WIZARD! Wiz: Sans, the pun-loving skeleton. Boom: And Vriska, the Thief of Light. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would in… a DEATH BATTLE! Sans Wiz: Long ago, humans and monsters lived together in peace… Boom: Until someone got the bright idea to start a war and seal the monsters way Underground. Wiz: Deep under Mt. Ebott, there are a variety of monsters that live happily, including anthropomorphic animals, weird slime creatures, ghosts, and the fabled Skeleton Brothers Sans and Papyrus. Boom: Out of the two, Sans is the most level-headed. By that, I mean that he's SO F**KING LAZY! His brother wants him to work harder, but NOPE! He just wants to boondoggle around and sleep. Wiz: Like you? Boom: Shut up! Wiz: As for his other interests, he loves to crack terrible skeleton puns And make sure everyone around him is safe. Boom: Puns? Okay, I take it back. He sounds like one cool dude. Wiz: However, Sans prefers not to fight unless there's no other choice. Otherwise, they're going to have a bad time. Boom: On the battlefield, Sans is a force to be reckoned with. He can summon bones at will and make the fighting ground a PLAYGROUND OF DOOM. I should totally copyright that. Wiz: Unlike his brother Papyrus, the bones he throws have a lingering effect that causes damage over time. This is called Karmic Retribution. The more "sins" a person commits, the more powerful each attack is. Boom: He also has Gaster Blasters, which are giant skull canons that fire powerful lasers. Wiz: Sans is also able to teleport within one second and still be able to send bones flying directly after. Speaking of speed, Sans's strategy is to dodge all attacks and fight back his oppressor. And he can DODGE A LOT. Boom: Despite being all-powerful and everything, Sans is actually a total pushover. He has incredibly low defense, poor stamina, and can tire himself after a while. Wiz: Strangely enough he can also bleed…even though he's a skeleton. Boom: Hey, don't question Undertale. Alright? Wiz: Sans doesn't have any notable physical feats, but he was able to face against the genocidal version of Frisk; who killed at least everyone else in the Underground in an alternate timeline. Unfortunately, he died after 10 minutes… and that was due to Frisk cheating the system. Boom: Still, Sans is a very skullful skeleton! Wiz: Seriously? Boom: Oh get out, you bore! "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you… should be burning in hell." - Sans Vriska Wiz: Alternia is the homeworld of many different species of aliens, but trolls are most abundant. Boom: Each troll has a specific blood color, think of it as race… except a whole lot weirder and involves horoscopes. Wiz: The cerulean-Scorpio Blooded are some of the most powerful ones, and the most fabled one is Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light. Boom: At first, Vriska wasn't the best person to be around. She manipulated her friends into doing terrible things to themselves and the others around them. What a B***h! Wiz: Well at least she knows that she's a terrible person, and soon makes up for her actions later on. Boom: Ugh, fine! Wiz: Vriska has eightfold vision, which gives her enhanced eyesight. Boom: I don't see - OH MY GOD SHE HAS 7 PUPILS IN 1 EYE. IS SHE A SPIDER OR SOMETHING?! Wiz: Techincally yes, but - Boom: Okay, now she's creeping me out. Wiz: Vriska's weapon of choice is her Fluorite Octet, 8 dice that summon things depending on the number. It's entirely random and luck-based. For instance, with 1 and 3 she can summon creatures, for 2 she can cause a blizzard, an- Boom: MORE IMPORTANTLY, if she rolls and 8 she can summon a huge guillotine - that's powerful enough to decapitate a giant spider! Wiz: Okay that… her Octet has also been fused with the Warhammer of Zillyhoo to create the Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer. This hammer is able to kill some of the most powerful enemies in a few hits, and can damage Bec Noir - who practically dodges anything. It also has a luck-based system similar to her dice, but summons different things like a pony stampede and a t-Rex. Boom: Vriska also has some cool rocket boots that allow her to fly around and look cool while doing it. Wiz: The strangest parts of her fighting style are her psychic abilities. She can make any living creature (with blood), including her own kind and humans, and also has mind control. Boom: She also has the power to rob the luck from others and use it against them. Now that's cheating! Wiz: However, that's not all she can do. After being killed on top of a Light symbol, she fused with her dream self and ascended to God-Tier, being brought back to life. Now, she can transform into it any time, instantly healing her wounds. Boom: In this form she's faster, can fly around with fairy wings instead of boots, and has all the luck she needs. But wait; that's not even her final form! When she rolls all 8s in God-Tier (did I also mention she's obsessed with the number 8?), she can transform into her Ancestral Awakening. Wiz: With this, she gains the powers of her ancestor Marquise Spinnaret Mindfang. She uses a powerful sword, able to dwindle the health of the most powerful foes and gain more luck with each strike. Boom: Despite all that, Vriska is impulsive, underestimates her opponents, and can still die in specific situations. I mean, she was back stabbed while being God-Tier. GOD TIERFOR F**K'S SAKE! Wiz: Vriska has been able to spar against Bec Noir in an alternate timeline, was able to injure two of her friends using mind control, landed the finishing blow on Lord English (the main villain of Homestuck), and redeemed her past actions by fixing the timeline and evolving as a person. She has even fought against Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck, on multiple occasions - and won all of them. So she basically beat God twice over! Boom: Meh, she still gives me the creeps though… ugh, spiders… "You don't have to 8e a good person to 8e a hero." - Vriska Serket Death Battle Pre-Fight While in the Land of Maps and Treasures, Vriska walks around looking for loot and riches. She then finds a cavern, that seems to be emitting a light. She walks inside and sees a blue heart floating in a glass container. Intrigued, she struts towards it and when she's just about to pick it up -'' Sans: Hey, don't make a move. ''Vriska turns around to see a big-boned skeleton Vriska: Woah, a living skeleton? Sans: Yeah, guess you don't see a ton of those everyday… a skeleton. Vriska: Haha, that's pretty funny! Now, I''m just going to take this heart and - Sans: Sorry, but I can't let you do that pal. Vriska: Oh yeah? And what if I don't? ;;;;) Sans: Well, let's say you're going to have a bad time. Vriska: Well then, 8ring it. FIGHT! Right off the bat, Vriska thought that Sans couldn't bleed, since he was a skeleton. Due to that, she wouldn't able to control him. This was going to be a long fight. She takes out her Fluorite Octet and rolls a 1. A musclebeast is summoned and charges at Sans. Sans dodges the beast and repeatedly throws bones at until it dies. Sans then summons more bones from the ground to trip up Vriska. She dodged them at ease, but was hit by the last one. Vriska: Huh? What's happening to me? Sans: That my friend is poison, it's only temporary. Deal with it. Vriska: Oh you…! Before she could finish her sentence, Sans summons more bones and puts them in a moving obstacle course-esque formation. Vriska turns on her rocket boots and flies through them, dodging all the bones. Just when she finishes it, a Gaster Blaster appears in front of her and shoots a laser at her, She's thrown to the ground, but she gets up. Sans summons more Gaster Blasters to fire at Vriska, but she flies through the lasers and throws her Octet. She gets a 2 and a blizzard forms. The Gaster Blasters freeze and fall to the ground. Vriska: Ha! 8et you didn't see that one coming!!!!!!!! Sans teleports behind her and creates a bone that sends her flying. Sans: Bet you didn't see that one coming Vriska: Oh put a sock in it!!!!!!!! Vriska flies up and dive-bombs Sans. She has a fist clenched and tries to punch him. Just when she's about to punch him, Karmic Retribution catches up to her and weakens her. She falls to the ground, failing to punch the skeleton. Starting to bleed cerulean blood, Vriska then takes out the Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer, fused with an alternate version of her Fluorite Octet. She starts swinging it, but he keeps dodging every slash. That was until she drains some of his luck and slams him in the gut, and summoned a stampede of horses. Vriska: Nailed it!!!!!!!! Man, I thought I was a goner. After the stampede ends, Sans teleports in front of her, clutching his bleeding chest. Vriska: Wait, you 8leed? Sans: Heh, you ask a lot of questions, don't you? Vriska realizes that she can control him! She focuses all her might to try and put Sans to sleep. Sans: What're you doing? Trying to think of a better way to kill - Before he could finish his slur, Sans falls asleep. Vriska then turns into her God-Tier form, instantly healing all her wounds. She then drains all his luck and rolls all 8s. She turns into her Ancestral Awakening and rolls her dice one last time. She grips hold of her blade and slashes at Sans. Sans immediately wakes up and dodges the attack. Sans: Heh, What did you think you were going to do, win? Vriska begins to chuckle Sans: What's so funny, the joke I made earlier? Also, what's up with those fairy wings? Vriska: No, it's just that you're about to get boned. Sans: Heh, nice one. Sans is then decapitated by a guillotine summoned by Vriska. His skull topples to the ground as his body turns to Dust. Sans: Welp, it was worth a shot. Sans winks goodbye and disintegrates. Vriska: *sigh* It's a shame, we could've 8een chums… Meh, I'm going 8ack to the 8ase, I don't wanna dwell on it. Vriska takes her leave. K.O.! Boom: SANS! NOOOOOOO!!! Wiz: While Sans outclassed Vriska in speed and physical power, Vriska really isn't the kind of troll you want to mess with. Boom: In the Undertale universe, monsters' attacks don't aim fo the body, but the soul of a human. If they damage the soul, the humans get hurt. Wiz: Wait - you did research? Boom: Yeah, you proud of me? Wiz: Actually, yes! However, Vriska is a troll, a being Sans never encountered before. In the Homestuck universe, Sans would only be able to physically hurt her. While his attacks are still strong, they don't hurt as much since they only hurt the body. Boom: The Karmic Retribution was pretty brutal against Vriska, since she did so many horrible and unspeakable things in the past, but Vriska could overpower it due to the sheer determination she had to beat Sans. Wiz: Vriska could also put him to sleep whenever she could - which is a much more powerful ability. It just took her a while to realize the special skeleton could bleed. Boom: In other words, the fight could've gone MUCH faster if she knew beforehand Sans was special. Wiz: Sans could still tire himself out, had VERY low defense, and could dodge for so long. I mean, the only time he truly fights anyone is when he battles an evil kid, who ALSO powered through the Karmic Retribution. Boom: Unlike him, Vriska has fought against giant monsters, overpowered ghosts, her own kind, and even God himself. One of the characters she fought in a doomed timeline, Bec Noir, is much like Sans seeing as how he dodges a lot of attacks and is completely overpowered. She could've killed him if it weren't for GOSH DARN DOC SCRATCH! Wiz: Plus, by draining all his luck Sans was sure to lose. And finally, we didn't mention Vriska's ENTIRE arsenal. Yes, her Fluorite Octet is based around 8 abilities, but in total there's actually a total of 65,274,318 possible combinations! Boom: I guess Vriska's determination overpowered the bad time she was in for. Wiz: The Winner is Vriska Serket!